


The Friends of the Abaissés

by ElizabethPontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethPontmercy/pseuds/ElizabethPontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Enjolras doesn't know how to art...or feel for that matter. Enjolras/Grantaire, Courfeyrac/Jehan Eponine/Combeferre Marius/Cosette</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And make my coffee Irish, Chetta!" Grantaire yelled over the counter of the Musain.

"R, it's the middle of the day, please don't turn day-drinker on me." Eponine whined to Grantaire, pushing him in the shoulder.

"Ep, I have four more classes today and two tests. I _need_ a pick-me-up." he countered with a smirk.

Eponine rolled her big brown eyes, a habit Grantaire had grown used to over the years. Moments later, two cups of coffee appeared in front of the pair, one regular coffee with Baileys Irish Cream, and the other a hazelnut mocha with 1/4 skim milk topped with a chocolate drizzle. Grantaire picked up the cup marked with an "R" , sipped it and smiled as he tasted the familiar taste of alcohol. He then stole a sip from Eponines, and childishly pretended to yawn,

"Boooring" he dramatically spoke, passing the coffee back to his best friend, who met him with yet again, another eye roll.

"Thank you Musichetta" Eponine somewhat yelled before taking a sip of her own coffee.

Grantaire was fumbling with his disorganized messenger bag when his attention was taken away by a familiar feminen voice.

"Ugh, just loosen up already Enjolras. Professer LaMarc wont care if you're a few minutes late today, you're like, his star student."

He recognized the voice of his friend Jehan from his creative writing course. Grantaire turned to the door and saw tiny 5'5 Jehan ushering two tall boys into the Musain. One boy looked about 5'10; Grantaires height. He had perfectly quaffed brown hair and freckles to spare. His eyes were a dark shade of hazel and he looked a bit lankey, although his arms were nicely filled out. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans. and plain white v-neck underneath a blue zip-up hoodie. He had a boyish charm, _not my type_ , Grantaire thought to himself.

He then turned his attention to the second boy, who stood at about 6-6'2ish. His skin was a warm peach, with windburn present from the winter weather. HIs jawline was strong and his nose was perfectly straight. He had intriguingly dark blue eyes and slightly windblown wavy, sandy blonde hair. He wore a black trenchcoat with a bright red scarf, and as he sat down and removed it, it revealed a red polo and sinfully tight grey skinny jeans. Grantaire could not stop staring.

The blonde boy spoke, facing Jehan, "What? Do you think I get special privileges or something?"

Both Jehan and the brown haired boy laughed. So the blonde's name is Enjolras. Grantaire found himself making a mental note of that. His trance was broken by Jehans' voice calling out from his table at the other side of the Musain.

"R!" Grantaire moved his eyes from the blonde to Jehan who was waving him over. Grantaire did not want to go over there. At all. He looked apologetically to Jehan and motioned to his watch, trying to convey to him that he had to get to class, which ultimately failed because the next class Grantaire had was with Jehan. Jehan responded by shooting Grantaire a glance that read " _Seriously? Since when do you ever give a shit about getting to class on time? Get your punk-ass over here_." Grantaire siged and reluctantly got out of his chair, bringing his belongings with him, seeing as he was not planning on staying over there long. He leaned over to Eponine, who was deep in conversation with Musichetta, and whispered in her ear,

"I'll be right back, be prepared to leave soon, I'm about to embarrass myself hardcore."

Eponine, no longer surprised by her best friends antics, sighed and spoke,

"Okay babe, good luck with whatever."

Grantaire rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. Taking a deep sigh, he took the first stride towards Jehan...to the blonde.


	2. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Apollo first meets Dionysus

Jehan had long ginger hair that he always kept in a braid. Grantaire thought it was cute the way the boy dressed, usually floral adnd mismatched. Today he was waering a tight floral jeans and an purple turtleneck sweater that looked like it was eating tiny Jehan alive. He had a few flowers entwined in his hair, Grantaire admired Jehans confidence and how care-free he seemed to be. Jehan had porcelain white skin dotted with a few faint freckles and piercing green eyes.

Before he knew it, Grantaire was at Jehans table. Jehan greeted him with a tight hug, which Grantaire returned half-hazardly, making Jehan frown.

"What are you doing here?!" Jehan inquired excitedly. "I've never seen you here before! My friends and I come here all the time and also every Thursday night, R, who's that girl you're with is she your girlfriend? I thought you said you were gay- oh...whoops was I not suppoed to say that out loud? I'm sorr-"

Grantaire chuckled and cut the rambling Jehan off.

"First, I come here a lot, I'm surprised I've never seen you here. Second, That's Eponine, my roomate and best friend since 3rd grade, and third, yes, I am gay and it's okay to say it."

Grantaire reluctantly allowed his eyes to flicker to Enjolras, who was looking down at the table, blushing profusley. Enjolras lifted his head slightly to see Musichetta coming their way with 3 drinks. Grantaire couldn't tell what the 2 new men had got, but he saw Musichetta pass Jehan some kind of herbal organic hippie tea.

"Thanks Musichetta." Enjolras and the brown haired boy spoke almost in unicent,

Then as she walked away, Jehan yelled playfully to her,

" Thank you Chetta-Cat! By the way, your ass looks fantastic in those jeans!"

Chetta didn't turn aroud, but acknowledged Jehans thank you with a butt shake before returning behind the bar.

"Oh how rude of me," Jehan began, "Grantaire, this is Enjolras and Marius." He gestured to the blonde and then the brunette, "Enjolras and Marius, this is Grantaire, but call him R."

It was silent for a moment until Enjolras laughed a sweet chuckle, understanding the word play.

"Clever." His velvet voice spoke with a grin that could kill.

Marius however, still looked confused.

"I'll explain later." Enjolras said in Marius' direction.

"It's cool that ou got that right away, most people don't get it and then by the time I'm done explaining it, it's not even funny anymore." Grantaire said to Enjolras with a nervous half-smile, getting butterflies when the blondes eyes me his.

"It's quite clever." Enjolras smoothly said to Grantaire, not moving his eyes from his.

There was a moment of silence, the two boy's eyes still locked on one anothers, and Jehan cleared his throat and nudged Grantaire in the arm, breaking the trance he had with Enjolras. (Who then proceeded to return his gaze to the table and blush yet again.)

"So R, it's Friday and I'm having a little get together at my flat. You're welcome to bring your roommate along too, it'll be fun!" Jehan spoke.

Grantaire tossed the idea around in his head momentarily, _Hey, free booze, right?_  
"Sure okay, sounds fun, I'll ask Ep if she'd like to go."

"Great! Be there at 8!"

Enjolras then cleared his throat and grumbled, "We have to go now, Marius and I have law and we're already late." Jehan sighed and Enjolras and Marius stood up to leave. The blonde stuck his hand out towards Grantaire ,

"Nice meeting you Grantaire, hope to see you later tonight." his voice was quite serious." Grantaire accepted the handshake, which was quite firm. Enjolras' hand was warm as opposed to the ice that was always Grantaire's skin.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too Enjolras." His name rolled off Grantaires tongue like silk. He smiled, which gave R the upmost of butterflies.

"Good meetin' ya man" Marius spoke, slapping Grantaire over the shoulder,

"You too." Grantaire replied with a smile.

"Bye R!" Jehan spoke, kissing Grantaire on the cheek. (Causing Enjolras to blush ow for the third time) And then the trio left, and Grantaire returned over to Eponine, who was packing up her things,

"Making friends?" she sarcastically inquired.

"Shut up Ep." Grantaire retorted playfully.

"So who was that blonde guy? You and him were having total hardcore eyesex."

"Ep!" Grantaire exclaimed, embarrassed.

"The brunette was a cutie though." she continued, ignoring Grantaires shock.

"I'm glad you think so, because we're going to the red-heads for a little get together tonight, and they're both going to be there."

Eponine smiled. "I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have so much to type, I have written 63 pages front and back, so much more to come! Thank you for reading!


	3. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Apollo first meets Dionysus

Jehan had long ginger hair that he always kept in a braid. Grantaire thought it was cute the way the boy dressed, usually floral adnd mismatched. Today he was waering a tight floral jeans and an purple turtleneck sweater that looked like it was eating tiny Jehan alive. He had a few flowers entwined in his hair, Grantaire admired Jehans confidence and how care-free he seemed to be. Jehan had porcelain white skin dotted with a few faint freckles and piercing green eyes.

Before he knew it, Grantaire was at Jehans table. Jehan greeted him with a tight hug, which Grantaire returned half-hazardly, making Jehan frown.

"What are you doing here?!" Jehan inquired excitedly. "I've never seen you here before! My friends and I come here all the time and also every Thursday night, R, who's that girl you're with is she your girlfriend? I thought you said you were gay- oh...whoops was I not suppoed to say that out loud? I'm sorr-"

Grantaire chuckled and cut the rambling Jehan off.

"First, I come here a lot, I'm surprised I've never seen you here. Second, That's Eponine, my roomate and best friend since 3rd grade, and third, yes, I am gay and it's okay to say it."

Grantaire reluctantly allowed his eyes to flicker to Enjolras, who was looking down at the table, blushing profusley. Enjolras lifted his head slightly to see Musichetta coming their way with 3 drinks. Grantaire couldn't tell what the 2 new men had got, but he saw Musichetta pass Jehan some kind of herbal organic hippie tea.

"Thanks Musichetta." Enjolras and the brown haired boy spoke almost in unicent,

Then as she walked away, Jehan yelled playfully to her,

" Thank you Chetta-Cat! By the way, your ass looks fantastic in those jeans!" 

Chetta didn't turn aroud, but acknowledged Jehans thank you with a butt shake before returning behind the bar. 

"Oh how rude of me," Jehan began, "Grantaire, this is Enjolras and Marius." He gestured to the blonde and then the brunette, "Enjolras and Marius, this is Grantaire, but call him R."

It was silent for a moment until Enjolras laughed a sweet chuckle, understanding the word play.

"Clever." His velvet voice spoke with a grin that could kill. 

Marius however, still looked confused.

"I'll explain later." Enjolras said in Marius' direction. 

"It's cool that ou got that right away, most people don't get it and then by the time I'm done explaining it, it's not even funny anymore." Grantaire said to Enjolras with a nervous half-smile, getting butterflies when the blondes eyes me his.

"It's quite clever." Enjolras smoothlysaid to Grantaire, not moving his eyes from his. 

There was a moment of silence, the two boy's eyes still locked on one anothers, and Jehan cleared his throat and nudged Grantaire in the arm, breaking the trance he had with Enjolras. (Who then proceeded to return his gaze to the table and blush yet again.)

"So R, it's Friday and I'm having a little get together at my flat. You're welcome to bring your roommate along too, it'll be fun!" Jehan spoke. 

Grantaire tossed the idea around in his head momentarilly, Hey, free booze, right?  
"Sure okay, sounds fun, I'll ask Ep if she'd like to go."

"Great! Be there at 8!" 

Enjolras then cleared his throat and grummbled, "We have to go now, Marius and I have law and we're already late." Jehan sighed and Enjolras and Marius stood up to leave. The blonde stuck his hand out towards Grantaire ,

"Nice meeting you Grantaire, hope to see you later tonight." his voice was quite serious." Grantaire accepted the handshake, which was quite firm. Enjolras' hand was warm as opposed to the ice that was always Grantaire's skin. 

"Yeah, nice meeting you too Enjolras." His name rolled off Grantaires tongue like silk. He smiled, which gave R the upmost of butterflies.

"Good meetin' ya man" Marius spoke, slapping Grantaire over the shoulder, 

"You too." Grantaire replied with a smile. 

"Bye R!" jehan spoke, kissing Grantaire on the cheek. (Causing Enjolras to blush ow for the third time) And then the trio left, and Grantaire returned over to Eponine, who was packing up her things,

"Making friends?" she sarcastically inquired.

"Shut up Ep." Grantaire retorted playfully. 

"So who was that blonde guy? You and him were having total hardcore eyesex." 

"Ep!" Grantaire exclaimed, embarrassed. 

"The brunette was a cutie though." she continued, ignoring Grantaires shock. 

"I'm glad you think so, because we're going to the red-heads for a little get together tonight, and they're both going to be there."

Eponine smiled. "I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have so much to type, I have written 63 pages front and back, so much more to come! Thank you for reading!


	4. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Apollo first meets Dionysus

Jehan had long ginger hair that he always kept in a braid. Grantaire thought it was cute the way the boy dressed, usually floral adnd mismatched. Today he was waering a tight floral jeans and an purple turtleneck sweater that looked like it was eating tiny Jehan alive. He had a few flowers entwined in his hair, Grantaire admired Jehans confidence and how care-free he seemed to be. Jehan had porcelain white skin dotted with a few faint freckles and piercing green eyes.

Before he knew it, Grantaire was at Jehans table. Jehan greeted him with a tight hug, which Grantaire returned half-hazardly, making Jehan frown.

"What are you doing here?!" Jehan inquired excitedly. "I've never seen you here before! My friends and I come here all the time and also every Thursday night, R, who's that girl you're with is she your girlfriend? I thought you said you were gay- oh...whoops was I not suppoed to say that out loud? I'm sorr-"

Grantaire chuckled and cut the rambling Jehan off.

"First, I come here a lot, I'm surprised I've never seen you here. Second, That's Eponine, my roomate and best friend since 3rd grade, and third, yes, I am gay and it's okay to say it."

Grantaire reluctantly allowed his eyes to flicker to Enjolras, who was looking down at the table, blushing profusley. Enjolras lifted his head slightly to see Musichetta coming their way with 3 drinks. Grantaire couldn't tell what the 2 new men had got, but he saw Musichetta pass Jehan some kind of herbal organic hippie tea.

"Thanks Musichetta." Enjolras and the brown haired boy spoke almost in unicent,

Then as she walked away, Jehan yelled playfully to her,

" Thank you Chetta-Cat! By the way, your ass looks fantastic in those jeans!" 

Chetta didn't turn aroud, but acknowledged Jehans thank you with a butt shake before returning behind the bar. 

"Oh how rude of me," Jehan began, "Grantaire, this is Enjolras and Marius." He gestured to the blonde and then the brunette, "Enjolras and Marius, this is Grantaire, but call him R."

It was silent for a moment until Enjolras laughed a sweet chuckle, understanding the word play.

"Clever." His velvet voice spoke with a grin that could kill. 

Marius however, still looked confused.

"I'll explain later." Enjolras said in Marius' direction. 

"It's cool that ou got that right away, most people don't get it and then by the time I'm done explaining it, it's not even funny anymore." Grantaire said to Enjolras with a nervous half-smile, getting butterflies when the blondes eyes me his.

"It's quite clever." Enjolras smoothlysaid to Grantaire, not moving his eyes from his. 

There was a moment of silence, the two boy's eyes still locked on one anothers, and Jehan cleared his throat and nudged Grantaire in the arm, breaking the trance he had with Enjolras. (Who then proceeded to return his gaze to the table and blush yet again.)

"So R, it's Friday and I'm having a little get together at my flat. You're welcome to bring your roommate along too, it'll be fun!" Jehan spoke. 

Grantaire tossed the idea around in his head momentarilly, Hey, free booze, right?  
"Sure okay, sounds fun, I'll ask Ep if she'd like to go."

"Great! Be there at 8!" 

Enjolras then cleared his throat and grummbled, "We have to go now, Marius and I have law and we're already late." Jehan sighed and Enjolras and Marius stood up to leave. The blonde stuck his hand out towards Grantaire ,

"Nice meeting you Grantaire, hope to see you later tonight." his voice was quite serious." Grantaire accepted the handshake, which was quite firm. Enjolras' hand was warm as opposed to the ice that was always Grantaire's skin. 

"Yeah, nice meeting you too Enjolras." His name rolled off Grantaires tongue like silk. He smiled, which gave R the upmost of butterflies.

"Good meetin' ya man" Marius spoke, slapping Grantaire over the shoulder, 

"You too." Grantaire replied with a smile. 

"Bye R!" jehan spoke, kissing Grantaire on the cheek. (Causing Enjolras to blush ow for the third time) And then the trio left, and Grantaire returned over to Eponine, who was packing up her things,

"Making friends?" she sarcastically inquired.

"Shut up Ep." Grantaire retorted playfully. 

"So who was that blonde guy? You and him were having total hardcore eyesex." 

"Ep!" Grantaire exclaimed, embarrassed. 

"The brunette was a cutie though." she continued, ignoring Grantaires shock. 

"I'm glad you think so, because we're going to the red-heads for a little get together tonight, and they're both going to be there."

Eponine smiled. "I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have so much to type, I have written 63 pages front and back, so much more to come! Thank you for reading!


End file.
